1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power plug structure, particularly to a power plug structure with high reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
The daily-life, industrial electronic and electric devices are powered by alternating current, and the alternating current comes from a cable and a power plug connected with a power socket. Because of lacking a wave filter, many conventional power plugs lack an anti-noise function and an anti-electromagnetic interference function. In such a case, impulse current may cause early damage and a high failure rate. Although some conventional power plugs are equipped with a wave filter, the overall performance thereof is still inferior because of the following factors, including structural defects and insufficient protection of the rectifier unit.